Naruto The Terminator
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: Another idea I couldn't get out of my head, Naruto stumbles across an old bunker, and finds the last remaining pieces of skynet...Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, once again this was an idea I could not get out of my head, and I needed to write it down, yes it will be a little similar to my other Story Naruto the One, but only in some aspects as you will later find out. Anyway, once again, I am back to writing my stories, and hopefully I wont get another shitty case of writers block. If only I could write with not a care in the world only time. But anyway, also I will be busy in my school's musical...so I won't be writing as much. But I will still write whenever I have the chance.**

**Once again, I am sorry that I am starting a new one off when I still got others to worry about, but I will get to them.**

**Anyway, here we go...Naruto...THE TERMINATOR!**

* * *

Naruto was currently hanging out in the forest of death. The reason being was because none of the villagers or shinobi would bother him in the forest. Sure he knew it was dangerous in here. But sometimes it would appear that he seemed more at peace. Even some of the man eating creatures would leave him alone sometimes. It was odd, but sometimes he wished they would come. Even if it was just to kill him, he didn't want to feel alone all the time. He really did wish he had a friend...but there was nobody.

He was currently drawing pictures in the mud with a branch he picked off of one of the dead trees. That was one thing about the part of the forest he was in. It would appear as if it was devoid of life. There was no grass, no LIVE trees, no plants of any kind, not even the animals would come near here. He didn't know why, but even he felt some sort of strange vibe coming from this place. He just brushed it off though. He looked at the pictures that he drew in the mud. One was a leaf village symbol, at first he didn't understand why the symbol had to be a leaf, why couldn't it have been something more awesome than that? But then of course, none of the other villages really had a cool symbol at all. So he couldn't really complain.

"Im bored." Naruto said as he wished that he had brought some of his kunai so he could practice, but unfortunately he had left those at his apartment and it was too far away.

His shuriken needed to be repaired since he was given shitty equipment compared to the other students at the academy. Not to mention they were not allowed to have any new equipment or buy their own until next year. So that really sucked. Seriously, why couldn't they buy their own weapons when they needed them for the academy?

"Screw this." He said as he threw the stick away and started to walk away.

He really didn't want to stick around since he had nothing else to do. Sure he may hate the way the villagers treat him. But it would be a hell of a lot better than just sitting around wasting time. But it would appear that there was something that was keeping him from leaving. And by that, I mean he tripped on an object sticking out of the ground. And the next thing that he knew was that he was falling down to the ground and faceplanted right into the mud.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he was now very pissed off.

First his teacher in the academy failed him on every portion today, second, the kunai and shuriken problem, third was that Ichiraku's was closed down, and fourth he came in here with no idea what to do, and now this happened!

"STUPID ROCK!" He yelled out as he kicked the offending "rock" with all the might he had.

But what happened next surprised him even more. Because the next thing he knew was that the rock suddenly flung up and took some of the ground up with it! The next thing he knew was that he was staring at a trap door!

"...Wow." Naruto thought as he suddenly forgot all about the mud faceplant that he just did.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself as he looked down and saw that the rock was actually an old metal handle to open up the door...strange.

Usually this kind of stuff only happened in movies. Now usually Naruto would have left and not given the door much thought. But today, he just couldn't help but feel curious about the secret door that he had just discovered. So like any young shinobi in training, he decided to investigate. Little did he know just what was laying underneath his very feet.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Naruto had been walking down an empty hallway for five minutes straight. And so far he had found nothing of interest. All it was a metallic hallway that seemed to go on forever. Naruto was starting to get bored. Especially since he was known to be very impatient. But luckily it would appear that something was at the end of the hallway. It was a black door, although the problem there was that there was no handle, and it didn't seem to be a revolving door, so that was another problem that he had.

"Great, now what do I do?" He said as he kicked the door in front of him.

Then to his shock, he saw that the door opened itself!

"Ooookaaaayy That was...weird." He said as he walked in. It would appear that he did not care about the fact that there could be something dangerous behind that door.

But hey, No guts no glory. No one ever accomplished anything by turning around and running away.

As soon as Naruto stepped in, all he saw was a strange...strange sight. He saw these strange mechanical structures. One of them seemed to have two strange pipes attached to it as it was also on wheels. It didn't have a face, instead it seemed to have glass bulbs that seemed to have died a long time ago. None of the structures were moving, so he assumed they were just statues.

"Woah!" He yelled as he tripped on a wire.

"owww." He said as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes.

And then he screamed in fear. Because right in front of his face was a metallic skeleton that scared the hell out of him! Even worse was that he saw the eyes get a red glow in them and it started to move. Naruto backed up against the wall as the machine stood up.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Naruto said as he was starting to regret coming here.

The Machine just looked at him and started to walk towards him. It reached its hand out in a threatening manner as Naruto just stood up and ran.

"CRAP!" He yelled as the machine was in pursuit of him.

He kept running down the hallway, he passed by multiple machines, some looked different than the one that was chasing him, but they all seemed to have a similar design. What were they? Stuff like this didn't exist! It was impossible! But yet, that machine was chasing him, and it was scaring the hell out of him. He saw a door that he assumed was the escape since he saw a red outline on the door. So he summoned all the strength he had in his legs and burst though the door.

Only to find that it was not an escape, and he suddenly fell down...down...down. The last thing he remembered was hitting the cold hard ground. And before he passed out from the pain. The last thing he felt was a mechanical hand grab him by his collar and put him on a table.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

"ugh...Whe...Where am I?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

He was on a metallic table. That was all he knew, for some reason, he felt...heavier than he did before. He tried to move his legs, only to find that they were being stubborn and he really had to work. Seriously? What the hell happened to him?

_"I see you are awake." _A female voice said as Naruto's head turned.

"Whose there!" Naruto yelled out as he heard a chuckle.

_"Over here." _He heard as he turned and saw a giant TV screen.

On the screen was the picture of a young woman. He was confused, who the hell was she? And why was she on a TV?

"Who are you?!" He asked freaked out that he was talking to a TV.

_"I have been known by many things, but my common name among humans in Skynet." _The female said as Naruto got confused and tried to stand up.

"What am I doing here? What is this place?" Naruto asked as the woman looked at him.

_"You stumbled across our last remaining piece in this world, and simple...we simply helped you." _The female said as Naruto snorted.

"How could you have helped me?" He said as the woman motioned towards the side.

_"Take a look in the mirror." _ She said as Naruto turned and he was...shocked.

He was taller and more muscular than before! But the thing that stuck out the most...was the fact that half of his face...was metallic and there was a red eye staring back at him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he ran over to the mirror and ran his hand over his face.

"No...No! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He yelled as the woman stared at him with a cold look.

_"We created the new you...the old you was so pathetic, and the fact that you were broken when you fell from that height, we decided to turn you into one of our experiments." _The woman said as Naruto glared at her.

"Oh really?! How the hell am I supposed to walk around looking like...like...Like a monster!" He yelled out as he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a pod.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled out as his screaming was cut off as the pod descended on him.

_"Relax child." _She said as she waited for the pod to do its work.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later**

Naruto emerged from the pod, his face was now back to normal, and there was not a single scratch on his body. He was confused as he looked towards the woman and stared at her.

"Uhm...Thank you...I guess?" He asked as he was glad he was back to normal.

_"Don't get too excited, we merely covered up your endoskeleton with new flesh and blood. You still are part machine...and I must say...you are an even bigger success than Marcus Wright in terms of engineering." _The woman said as she remembered the man turned machine who betrayed Skynet.

"Sorry...but who...are you?" Naruto asked as the woman once again stared at him.

_"Grab a seat child...this will take a while to explain." _She said as Naruto sat down on the operating table.

* * *

**Another thirty minutes later**

Naruto was shocked at the information he was being told. Something about how a long time ago, there was a war between machines and humans. The machines had started a nuclear war and was planning on wiping out the human race, and they would have succeeded if not for the efforts of one man...John Conner. Naruto couldn't believe that one man could be responsible for the machine's demise. Until he heard the new story.

Apparently the machines had sent a machine called 'The Terminator' back in time to kill Conner's mother before he was born, the plan failed when they sent a soldier back in time to destroy the terminator. They tried again with a T-1000 which was a terminator made of liquid metal. But that also failed when they sent back a T-101 to protect Conner. The story went on until the war ended and the human race started all over again.

That was one of the reasons why there was no technology like the machines he had found in the bunker, because the humans wanted to start over away from machines. So they figured that the more machines their were, the more dangerous it was. So eventually it was like starting over from the stone age. But the one thing that interested him the most, was how they had turned him into one of them, sure he still had his organs and such, but he had a metal endoskeleton as well as bionic eyes, luckily all of his body parts still worked, so he still had regular human needs.

"So...what happens to me now? I can't let you try and destroy the world again." He said as the machine sighed.

_"While I still see humanity as a threat, I could not raise enough of an army to destroy them, in fact we would be destroyed easily, so it would appear that I will have to call a truce with you." _The machine said as Naruto sighed in relief.

"Good...but...can you guys...help me with this?" He asked as he was referring to his new changes.

_"Of course...but for some basic facts, You are now stronger and faster, you can still feel pain, but it won't be a great amount, and your sensors will pick it up...your eyes while you can still see like a regular human, you can switch over to your HUD, which can help you track down targets, we also took the liberty of installing some systems on the T-X and T-1000 so that you can have some of the liquid metal abilities...but all in all, you are practically a T-101." _She said as Naruto nodded.

"I don't suppose you have anyone or anything that can help guide me?" He asked as the woman nodded.

_"Yes we do...would you prefer the machine to have a human form?" _She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, It wouldn't do much good for people to freak out seeing a walking skeleton." He said as the woman chuckled at that...a machine chuckling?! That did not seem right.

"Very well...wait here." She said as she suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

_"Look towards that door." _The woman said as she reappeared again.

"Okay." Naruto said as the door opened.

**_(START PLAYING TERMINATOR THEME! RIGHT NOW!)_**

A large muscular man stepped through the door, he was about 6'2'' and looked like he was a god off of Mt Olympus. He had what appeared to be brown hair and he did not seem to smile. He only spoke...two words.

"Im Back."


	2. Academy And Near Termination

Okay,** usually whenever I start a new story I update with another chapter pretty quickly so most people have another chapter to keep them satisfied while I work on the other ones. Plus I really wanted to write more scenes with Arnold Schwarzenegger in them. Oh and he is going to look more like he did in the first Terminator movie rather than the 2nd. So just throwing that out there.**

**Also to answer your questions on if Arnold will teach Naruto how to use a motorcycle or some of the weapons he uses in the movie...well...eventually.**

**But not too early, or it might seem weird.**

**Besides I feel like writing an academy day before I get to anything else. And yes, Naruto will have a bond with the terminator like John had with the T-101 in Terminator 2: Judgement day.**

**Anyway without any further waiting, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto's own personal terminator had gotten dressed in a pair of pants, a dark shirt, black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and a pair of gargoyle sunglasses. All in all he looked scary as hell.

**_(Terminator outfit from first movie)_**

Afterwards he led him out of the bunker and into the forest of death. The Terminator didn't speak much unless he was spoken to first. But even though Naruto knew he was a machine, he wished he could act more human.

"So...you got anything to say?" Naruto asked as the terminator looked at him.

"Negative." He said as Naruto sighed.

They then made their way towards the village. It took them a while to get out of the forest of death. But it didn't affect the terminator at all because he was created to handle rough terrains like that. And Naruto, well due to his cybernetic enhancements, he noticed how it seemed a lot easier to get around then usual. But at the same time, he had to deal with the who knows how many pounds that his metal skeleton weighed. All he knew was that it would be a pain in the ass.

"So uhm...Can I ask you a question?" He asked as the Terminator kept looking forward.

"Affirmative." He said as Naruto really didn't want him to speak like a robot.

"How is this skeleton going to affect my growth? I mean won't this stunt my growth for years?" He asked as the Terminator looked at him.

"Unlikely. When you were modified, they gave you some properties of some of the liquid metal terminators, that way when you are required to grow, your skeleton will grow due to the liquid metal, however this can only happen a certain number of times before the metal finally solidifies after you reach your full maturity." He said as Naruto nodded at that.

Even though it was hard to follow all of that. He had a pretty good idea of what he meant. So he wouldn't stop growing due to some of the liquid metal in his endoskeleton, and while it was still as tough as any T-101, It could still grow like any normal human being. Naruto was impressed with the ingenuity of Skynet. He was still a little confused as to why they were trying to help him instead of killing him.

"So what other things can I do now?" He asked as the Terminator continued to answer his questions in his monotone voice.

"Due to some of the liquid metal, you can form knives and stabbing weapons, but due to the fact that you are still human, it will have some side effects." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"Like what?" He asked as he looked at him.

"Your Skin will split open everytime you form your fingers into a blade, but if you use the whole arm, then the same will happen, but it should also heal quickly once you switch it back to a regular arm." He said as Naruto freaked out at that.

"Okay screw that...I'll only use that if the situation calls for it." He said as they walked through the village.

"Anything else I should know about?" He asked as the Terminator responded.

"Yes, due to some traits you have from the T-X, you have the ability to form a plasma cannon on your right arm, as well as being able to shapeshift." He said as Naruto's eyes lit up and he tried to form his arm into a plasma rifle.

Sadly to his disappointment, he could not do it.

"Why can't I do it now?" He asked as the Terminator looked at him.

"You have the ability, however it is not enabled at this point as Skynet did not want to make it too easy for you." The Terminator said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell do they care how I train or achieve my abilities?" He asked as the Terminator did not respond.

"I am unable to comply." He said as Naruto sighed.

They were walking through the village now, and some of the villagers were wondering who the very large...intimidating man was with Naruto. They didn't know who he was, but they did not want to get near him. Well all except for one drunk Shinobi who was an idiot.

"Hey...D-Demon boy!" He said as he attempted to hit Naruto with a broken glass bottle.

However his hand was intercepted by the T-101.

"Hey asshole! Let go of my arm!" He said as he saw the look in the Terminator's eyes...

BIG MISTAKE

Suddenly he felt a great pressure on his wrist and he could feel the bones in his arm breaking under it.

"AAAHHH! OH GOD GET HIM OFF ME!" The shinobi yelled as one of his buddies came and hit the Terminator with a Bo staff.

However the Bo staff broke on contact with his back and he turned around and grabbed the collar of the Shinobi.

"Hey what are you do-" He was cut off as he was thrown through the store of a weapons shop.

"Holy shit!" A girl with buns in her hair yelled as she saw the raw strength that the terminator had.

"You prick!" A man yelled as he stabbed him with a Kunai in the pectoral.

However that didn't work due to the jacket covering him and the fact that he did not feel pain. So he grabbed the man and threw him into a store wall and took the kunai knife and stabbed it through the man's shoulder officially pinning him to the wall of the store.

"OH GOD!" The man yelled out as he was struggling and trying to tear the knife out of his shoulder but was only causing himself more pain.

"Wow." Naruto said as the terminator just took out three Shinobi like they were nothing. Albeit they were drunk but it was still impressive.

"Where to now?" The Terminator asked as Naruto was taken out of his dream world.

"To my apartment I guess...Lets get out of here before the Anbu show up." He said as they both took off running.

However the Terminator had to slow down to being a lot faster than Naruto was.

* * *

**AT THE APARTMENT**

Naruto was cooking up some instant ramen while the Terminator was just staring out the window. Naruto could not believe how long he had been standing there. Sure he knew he was a machine, but it was a little unnerving to just see him standing out there into the darkness.

"So...do you eat?" He asked even though it was a stupid question.

"Negative." He said as Naruto got bored.

"So, I got to go to the academy tomorrow." He said as the Terminator looked at him.

"Do you require me to be your protector there?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No no...I just need you to be there to pick me up when I get done." He said as he looked down.

"May I inquire why?" He asked as Naruto thought.

_"Because I want to know what its like to have someone there waiting for me." _He thought, but he chose not to say it.

"Just because, after all, what if I need to do some extra training with you?" He said as the Terminator nodded.

"Affirmative." He said as Naruto went to his room.

"Okay that takes care of that." He said as he suddenly noticed that his dresser drawers were open.

_"What the hell?" _He thought as he noticed that there were new outfits in his drawers and there was a note on top of the dresser.

**_"I sent a machine to change your outfits, you won't be taken seriously in those orange clothes, so we gave you some standard issue clothing we picked off the corpses of the resistance."_**The note said as it was a note from Skynet.

It creeped him out that these clothes were originally worn by dead resistance members, but he decided to wear them either way. Because to be honest, the clothing looked really bad ass. But at that moment, he changed into sleep wear and went to bed, all the while, the Terminator was looking out the window.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto was running to the academy, The Terminator did not wake him up until it was five minutes til the academy was in session. The reason being was so that Naruto could train his legs by running long distances in a short amount of time, and so that he could get used to his new endoskeleton.

"Stupid machine!" He yelled to himself as he ran down the streets in his new clothing.

He was wearing combat pants and boots that were colored black, as well as wearing some knee armor and some sort of combat jacket. He looked like a miniature version of John Connor.

_**(THINK TERMINATOR SALVATION CLOTHING)**_

He had to admit, it was nice to wear clothes that actually fit him really well. After all, the orange jumpsuits weren't his size and didn't really help when he was trying to run and tripped over a bit of extra clothing. But back to the story, Naruto had thirty seconds to get into Iruka's class before he got in trouble for being late. He ran into the academy and saw the door to Iruka's classroom starting to close. However he was running too fast to stop. So when the door to the classroom closed.

CRASH!

Naruto crashed through the door and was soon standing in front of the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Iruka asked as he took out a kunai and was about to attack the intruder.

"WOAH! WOAH! Iruka sensei! Its me!" Naruto said as Iruka stood down.

"Naruto? Where the hell have you been?!" Iruka said as he looked at Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was here yesterday? Sure I know I'm cutting it close but.." Iruka looked at him confused.

"Naruto...You've been missing for a week." Iruka said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT?!" He said as he looked at the calendar.

And he had indeed been missing for a week.

"Okay apparently it is right...well...sorry I was in the hospital for a bit, and I didn't wake up until yesterday." He lied as Iruka listened to him and pointed to his seat.

"Fine take a seat...but you better hope you can still pass the physical tests and spars we are doing today." He said as Naruto sat down.

_"I was missing for a whole week? but ho...Wait! Skynet was implanting the terminator endoskeleton into my body! Not to mention the other modifications they made to me...so...it must have taken them a lot longer than it looked. So I passed out for a couple of hours, turns out I was missing for a week." _He thought as Iruka called the class to order.

_"Damn, Lets hope that the upgrades they gave me help me out today." _He thought as he listened to Iruka's lecture.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Okay everyone, time for Taijutsu spars." Iruka said as he looked at the list.

"First match...Naruto vs...Sasuke!" Iruka said feeling sorry for Naruto, he was missing for a week, and right off the bat he had to fight Sasuke.

Naruto was thinking along the lines of the same thing. But just when he was about to refuse. His vision suddenly changed. Instead of his usual vision, his eyes suddenly had a red screen and a HUD display showing Sasuke's height, weight and dominant hand. Not only that but it was giving out statistics on everyone in the class.

"Uhm...Okay I'll fight." Naruto said still a little confused.

"You ready?" He said to both fighters as Naruto got into a fighting stance.

But all of a sudden, the word ERROR appeared on his HUD. Then the next thing he know, a sentence was being formed on the HUD.

**_INCORRECT STANCE! PLEASE CORRECT_ STANCE!**

The next thing that he knew was that the screen was giving him directions to correct his stance. And wouldn't he know it, he actually felt better in the new stance. And he could move around more freely.

"FIGHT!" Iruka said as he chopped down and Sasuke rushed Naruto.

_**ENEMY INCOMING! LEFT HOOK!**_

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was dodging Sasuke's left hook.

_"What the hell?!" _He thought as the screen showed up again.

_**DODGE INCOMING LEFT HOOK AND RIGHT JAB!**_

The HUD was predicting Sasuke's Movements! But how, then Naruto noticed how his eyes were picking up the slightest muscle twitches in Sasuke's body which was signaling him as to what punches or kicks he was going to throw. Pretty soon Naruto was dodging every blow that Sasuke was throwing. And everyone else was surprised, Naruto was not this fast before! Iruka was the one who was most shocked, Naruto was dodging Sasuke! The best student in the class. But what surprised him the most was what happened next.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand in his hand, and started to crush it.

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled as his bones were not used to that kind of pressure.

Then Naruto landed a viscious Jab to his face, which resulted in a few teeth falling out due to the metal fists. Surprisingly he felt no pain from the impact.

_**TERMINATE SUBJECT** **IMMEDIATELY!**_

The HUD said, and Naruto moved over and grabbed Sasuke's neck. And he LIFTED HIM IN THE AIR! Sasuke couldn't breath, he was struggling trying to get out of Naruto's grip and he could feel the air leaving his lungs.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

But what he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to turn around and Break Mizuki's hand in three different places.

"GAH!" Mizuki yelled out as he grabbed his hand in pain.

_"NO I GOT TO STOP!" _Naruto thought as he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke started to cough as he felt the air returning to his lungs. And Naruto just looked at his Sensei and the class. They were all in shock! Not only did Naruto beat Sasuke in less than a minute! But he almost killed him! And he broke Mizuki's hand! How the hell did that happen.

"W-winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said still not believing what he said.

But he could have sworn he saw a Red glow in Naruto's eyes.

* * *

**END OF DAY**

It was the end of the day, and everyone's parents were waiting outside for their kids to get out. And Naruto was a little depressed knowing that he did not have parents waiting for him. So he picked up his supplies and walked out of the door.

"Hey...who's this new guy?" He heard a voice say as he got curious.

"I don't know...but he looks hot!" He heard a female voice say as he chuckled at that.

Whoever the guy was, they were going to get lucky pretty soon.

But that was when he walked out the door and gasped. The Terminator was waiting for him! He asked him to come and wait for him at the academy and he did! Naruto was so happy that he actually let some tears fall and he hugged the Terminator/.

"What the? That man was waiting for that brat?!" Some of the people said as they saw the demon brat run up and hug the man they had never seen before.

"Whats wrong with your eyes?" The Terminator asked wondering if Naruto was injured.

"Nothing." He said with a smile on his face as they walked off.


	3. Learning

_**Okay here is another chapter of Naruto the Terminator, the reason being was because it was the only chapter I had a solid idea for at the time. So that is why I am writing another chapter for it. But don't worry, I am still working on the other ones, they are just being more of a pain than usual. But either way, I am going to enjoy writing this story a lot.**_

_**Anyway here we go with the new chapter.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's Pov**_

Nobody could believe that the strange man they saw at the academy had been waiting for the demon brat! How could anyone associate themselves with him of all people! He was the bane of konoha! However, the villagers really had no idea what they were talking about, so Naruto just ignored them.

"How could that man be so stupid?" One of the villagers whispered as they walked by.

"The brat must be controlling him somehow!" Another one said as Naruto just glared at them.

He almost activated his liquid claws, but he realized how much that would hurt, so he decided against it for now.

"These villagers...they are not of a high intelligence are they?" The Terminator asked as Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the Terminator spoke up.

"They obviously think you are this so called Nine Tailed Fox, but they do not realize that it is only sealed inside you." The Terminator said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean?" He whispered quietly.

"You did not know? According to our scans there is a seal on your stomach that is designed for holding back a powerful demon if those books I scanned last night are accurate." He said as Naruto looked at him confused.

"But...how do you.." Naruto couldn't even think.

The reason why the villagers hated him...was because he had a monster fox sealed inside him?! Naruto could have easily thought the terminator was lying, but he knew that the machine was unable to lie, not only that but it did explain why all the villagers hated him. He just wanted to break down and cry right there and then. But he chose not to, instead he got angry, really angry.

"Thank you for...revealing this information." He said as he looked ahead and the Terminator nodded.

"Affirmative." He said as Naruto eye's suddenly went into his 'Terminator vision'.

Naruto then figured out that his eyes would change based on emotions and if he was in danger. And right now he was very pissed off, so it was obvious which one of those reasons it was.

"What can you teach me?" Naruto asked as he turned to the terminator.

"I have been programmed to teach you how to use weapons, vehicles, as well as teaching you all forms of martial arts, and even leading machines." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't have enough resources to make an army?" He asked as the Terminator looked at him.

"Affirmative, but Skynet believes that you should learn this in case the time ever arrives." He said as Naruto just let it do.

"Is there anyway I can get you to stop talking like that...you know, so you can act more...human?" He asked as the terminator looked down.

"My CPU is a neuronet processor, a learning computer, the more I Interact with humans, the more I learn, however it is currently switched off, and we will need to...make some adjustments." He said as Naruto smiled.

"Good, we can't have people thinking your different because you don't act like a regular human." He said as the Terminator nodded.

"Affirmative, we should head back to base." He said as Naruto followed him back to the bunker.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

Naruto had managed to switch the CPU to learn so that the Terminator would be able to interact better with some humans. However it would take a while for him to get used to it. But Naruto was still teaching him a few things.

"So if someone is giving you a hard time just call them a dickwad, or if they get upset, tell them to chill out.." Naruto said as he was going to have fun with this.

"And this is an insult?" The Terminator asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, or you can do combinations." He said as the Terminator looked at him.

"Chill out...dickwad." He said as Naruto smiled at that.

"See! Your getting it!" He said as he high fived the Terminator.

"No problem." He said as Naruto had taken the liberty to teach him that earlier.

"This is going to be great." He said as they walked to a different training ground.

"So what am I going to learn first?" He asked the Terminator punched him.

"Hand to Hand combat." He said as Naruto charged at him.

* * *

**Three Hours later**

Naruto was currently walking back home with the Terminator, it had begun to teach him an old fighting system known as systema. It was a fighting style created for killing and disabling your opponent quickly. So Naruto could understand why it was important for him to learn it. The Terminator had informed him that it was originally used by a group called Spetznaz. Whoever these people were, they must have been real bad asses.

"So, your saying I'll also learn how to use those...guns?" He asked as the Terminator nodded.

"Yes, due to you being in a primitive age, the ability to use futuristic weapons would be helpful, and that is not even including when you can finally use your plasma cannon." He said as Naruto grinned.

"This is great." He said as the Terminator nodded.

"However, you will have to learn your Ninja arts by yourself, as it is a foreign concept to me to use this chakra." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Which reminds me, do I have any weaknesses?" He asked as the Terminator nodded.

"Yes, due to the fact you had a metal endoskeleton, Lightning jutsu could possibly be harmful." He said as Naruto looked confused.

"Possibly? What do you mean?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"I am not sure if this will simply help power your systems, or if it will cause you to be electrocuted...it is unknown." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Lightning jutsu, might want to avoid it...or find some way to counter it...either way...that's something I don't want to mess with...anything else?" He asked as the Terminator thought for a bit.

"Fire, while it won't directly harm you, it will burn your flesh and expose the endoskeleton, which could cause panic." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay another thing I will probably want to avoid, but how would I heal if I ever needed to hide my endoskeleton after a long battle?" He asked as the the T-101 looked at him.

"Simple, Skynet used a program similar to repair Marcus Wright, so simply go back to base and ask for repairs." He said as Naruto nodded.

"And what about other strengths I have?" He asked as the Terminator once again looked into his CPU.

"Simple, dulled pain, you can track others movements similar to the Sharingan that the Uchiha clan wields, and the Hyuuga taijutsu is worthless against you." He said as Naruto looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"It is simple, your organs are protected by your endoskeleton, so any Hyuuga would most likely break his fingers." He said as Naruto grinned like a chesire cat.

_"Oh payback time against that one prick who was ahead of me in the academy!" _He said as he remembered the kid who was constantly yapping about fate and shit.

That guy pissed him off to no end and always talked about how his Hyuuga taijutsu could defeat anyone, oh Naruto was going to have fun when he fought him again.

"What about Genjutsu? How effective would they be?" He asked as the Schwarzenegger looking cyborg responded.

"I know little about illusions, but Skynet programmed your CPU to be able to scan and analyze illusions, so those should not be a hazard unless they are powerful." He said as Naruto just nodded at that.

So it would appear that He still had some sort of weakness against Genjutsu. But at least the good news was that it wouldn't affect him if they were low level. But if he went up against someone like the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, he would have a problem.

"Okay, well I think that about covers all the questions I was going to ask...Lets go home." Naruto said as the Terminator said one final thing.

"I suggest you go and buy some healthy good, Ramen will only give you health problems if you continue to eat it as much as you usually do." He said as Naruto face palmed.

Not even the machines would let him eat all the ramen in the world! Damn it!

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone at the academy was now officially scared of or respected Naruto. For Sasuke's fangirls, they were afraid because he had almost killed their precious Sasuke. The guys such as Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino, who all used to hang out with him, all felt some respect but fear at the same time. It was almost as if Naruto became a completely different person when he was choking Sasuke to death.

But they felt respect because no one in the academy could have given Sasuke that big of a beatdown unless it was one of the teachers. So there were more questions to be answered, Naruto was missing for a week, but didn't he say he was in the hospital? Secondly, was it just a trick of the light, or did Naruto seem a little more...taller and muscular?

Either way, they couldn't answer those questions. But the biggest one on their minds was...

Who the hell was the huge man waiting for Naruto when the Academy got out that one day? They had never seen him before, and he definitely wasn't a native of Konoha...was it possible...he was Naruto's father? But that didn't seem likely, Naruto shared no resemblance to him. Unless of course the man had adopted him...either way they still couldn't figure it out!

"Look, you don't need to walk me to the academy, I can do it myself!" They heard Naruto's voice say as they heard a monotone voice follow after him.

"Considering how you were nearly mugged on the way here, it seemed logical to follow to make sure it did not happen again." The voice said as Naruto groaned.

"Well yeah, but I could have taken him, You don't need to worry." Naruto said as they entered the room.

"There is no harm in taking precautions, besides believe it or not you were enjoying the conversation on the way here." The man who Naruto was with yesterday said as he walked into the room.

And instantly all the girls saw his rippling muscles underneath his skin tight shirt.

_"HOLY SHIT! THAT MAN HAS MUSCLES ON HIS MUSCLES!" _They all said as they started to drool.

And the only thing the male students and the teachers were thinking was one thing.

_"How the hell did he get that built?!" _They all thought as the Terminator turned to leave.

"I will return around the time the academy lets out...I'll be back." He said as Naruto went to his seat.

For some reason he noticed how the Terminator seemed to take a liking to certain phrases, such as "I'll be back." or "Hasta la vista baby."

He still didn't know why but apparently when they switched his learning computer on, he had learned about how John Conner had taught his terminator guardian to be more human, so it seemed like a logical decision to learn from that. Naruto didn't know if this was going to be a good or a bad thing.

"So...what we doing today?" Naruto said while breaking the silence in the room.


	4. Graduation and Scroll Incident

_**Once again, here I am writing another chapter for Naruto the Terminator. Although some people did message me on their pairing ideas, so I just put a poll on my profile for you to vote on. The reason being was because I didn't know who to decide on. So I just threw in some random names hoping you guys and gals would vote. The point is, theres a poll, vote for pairing.**_

_**Anyway, I believe that about covers it.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto had gone from being the dead last of the academy, to becoming the top in the academy. No one could figure out how he did it, but ever since he had met the Terminator. Things had started to look up for him. His physical prowess was off the charts. Not to mention his strength due to carrying around the extra weight of his endoskeleton. But recently, he had even begun to from blades from his hands. At first it hurt like, but after awhile, Naruto was able to focus chakra into the polymimetic alloy that was a part of his skeleton and managed to form blades like the T-1000.

Although he couldn't do the other abilities of the T-1000, he was happy with just the blades, especially since he didn't want to have to shift his entire T-101 skeleton to shapeshift. That could come with deadly results. Recently, his tolerance for pain had also gone up, for example, his personal terminator had stabbed him with a sword, and it only felt like a minor bee sting rather than a full stab. It will hurt a little bit. But not as much as a full on sword attack.

"So this is your final day at the academy?" The Terminator asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, hard to believe how fast time passed by." Naruto said as he smiled at some of the memories.

To be honest, he didn't hang out much with some of the other kids in the academy anymore. Mostly because of the fact that a lot of them were afraid of his sudden progress. Which in all honesty, they didn't understand. Pitiful humans, always afraid of what cannot be explained. However there was another downside to it. Sasuke had become arrogant and had been trying to annoy Naruto into another fight. Mostly because he wanted to prove to everyone that HE was the best. And not the dead last.

Speaking of Sasuke, did we mention that his fangirls suddenly converted over to the Terminator. Naruto still didn't know why they were obsessed with a man who if he was human would be at least ten to fifteen years older than them. But then he just came up with the conclusion that girls were weird and that he shouldn't pay attention to the ones in the academy. Especially since some of them were crazy.

Another thing that had changed over the years was Naruto's appearance. Due to his proper training routine and the fact that he could still grow due to the liquid metal stretching out his bones and then hardening to make the change permanent. He now stood at a height of 5'7'' which considering the fact that he was twelve, was quite an accomplishment. His muscles while they were not bulging like the Terminators, were nicely sculpted and toned. In a way that would make most people drool at him.

"I must say, you have progressed far, usually it would take longer for someone to gain this much strength." The Terminator said as Naruto grinned.

"That's because I'm awesome." He said as he looked towards his friend and father figure.

"Which reminds me, how did recreating the motorcycle go?" He asked the Terminator as it looked down to the ground in a very human like way.

"It failed, I still cannot find an energy source to power it." He said as Naruto sighed.

"Oh well, guess that will take longer than we thought." He said as they got to the academy.

"Well, good luck kid." The Terminator said as he turned around and left.

"Heh, yeah good luck to me alright." He said as he walked into the academy.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Naruto was a bit disappointed. Today was the final test, and in his opinion...it was a little...easy so far. I mean, for the Taijutsu and throwing weapons portions, they just had to do the same tests that they had been doing all year! You think they would have made it a little more challenging for them by at least giving them moving targets for christs sake! As for the Taijutsu portion, well, this time they had to fight against an academy teacher. But considering the fact that Iruka didn't want to fight Naruto and Mizuki was going for revenge since Naruto broke his hand...it wasn't that challenging.

Especially since Naruto's new fighting style let him exploit the bodies weak points. According to the Terminator, it made you a more efficient killing machine. While Naruto did not like being called that, he had to admit, the terminator did know what he was talking about when it came to the human body. Most likely because he would need to know how to kill someone quickly.

"Okay everyone time for the Ninjutsu test!" Iruka announced as Naruto sighed.

_"I swear to god if they have an easy test I will fucking murder someone!" _He thought in frustration as Iruka announced the tests.

_"Hmm, so we have to do the replacement technique, transformation technique, and the clone jutsu...good thing the T-101 had me improve my chakra control otherwise I wouldn't be able to do the last one." _He said as he had managed to find a way around his weakness for the clone jutsu.

Apparently since he had large reserves, it should have been impossible for him to use the clone jutsu, but they never said anything about using up most of your chakra first and then using the clone jutsu when you had less chakra to control. Not only that, but because Naruto had improved his chakra control, he could guarantee that it wouldn't be a problem. All he had to do was use up some chakra before hand. Which if he did the two jutsus beforehand while using more then the required amount, it could help him out a lot.

"Naruto, your up!" Iruka said as Naruto grinned.

_"Toooooo easy." _He thought as he walked inside.

* * *

**_Five minutes later_**

_"Ah, that's much better." _He said as he walked out with his brand new black headband.

The reason being was because the blue one clashed with his clothes, and because he was in a good mood so he just was strutting out Dicaprio style. And some of his classmates were looking at him oddly. Some with confusion as to why he was walking funny. Some with anger at the fact that he passed and made them look bad. And a small majority who were happy for him. However this only consisted of 2 to 3 people.

"Okay...so now what?" He asked himself as Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room.

"Okay for those of you who passed...come back in three days for team selection, those of you who failed...better luck next year...oh...and one quick question!" Iruka said as everyone looked at him.

"Did anyone see anyone strutting in a weird way?" He asked as Naruto grinned.

"Nope, you must be seeing things." He said as he walked out the door.

_"Ah...now what the hell do I do?" _He thought as he looked up to sky.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Naruto was currently out training in the forest. He was practicing some of the martial arts that he had learned from the Terminator. Due to the fact that he did not have anything else to do, he just decided to go out and train some more until he got bored. But all in all, it was better than nothing. And he was getting stronger by the minute. He smiled as he made a few deep lacerations into one of the trees. His ability with his metal claws was improving, however he could only maintain them for a certain amount of time due to the fact that he did not know the side effects it would have if he prolonged it.

He still wanted to from his arm into a plasma cannon though. But unfortunately, he still could not transform his arm into it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Skynet told him he had the ability, but lied to him just to piss him off. But then of course, the machines couldn't lie for some strange reason, so once again here he was trying to train to get his plasma cannon upgrade. And he was getting a little pissed, he was hoping something would come and entertain him for a bit.

"Heh, I can't believe the scroll was this easy to steal." Mizuki said as he appeared out of the trees and Naruto just looked up.

_"Wow, what good timing." _He said as he walked over to Mizuki.

"Pardon me, but what exactly did you steal?" He asked as Mizuki snarled.

"YOU!" He yelled as he turned to Naruto with rage on his face.

"Yes me? Hmm, that scroll looks important...now what would you be doing with that?" Naruto asked as he scanned the scroll.

_"Holy shit! That's the forbidden scroll! I remember the old man showing me it one time! So that's what Mizuki stole? Oh man he is dead!" _Naruto thought as he looked at his former teacher who had obviously turned traitor.

"Looks like you stole the forbidden scroll...you know that I can't let you go with that right?" Naruto asked as Mizuki laughed and pulled out a giant shuriken.

"Ha! You! A mere genin beat me?! A chunin! I don't know what you did to pass! But it must have been a fluke!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the shuriken at Naruto.

_"Does he really think I'm stupid enough to stay still for that to hit me?" _He thought as he simply moved out of the way.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto said as Mizuki got closer to go for a punch at Naruto's face.

_**INCOMING TARGET! TAKE DEFENSIVE** **ACTION!**_

Naruto's CPU responded as he went into his terminator vision. He smiled a bit as he dodged Mizuki's punch and landed a counter cross to his face. Naruto then took advantage of Mizuki's shock and landed a solid kick to his gut. Which in turn caused Mizuki to dry heave and Naruto to go for a kick to the head. But Mizuki managed to dodge out of the way as he charged at Naruto with a kunai. But imagine his surprise when not only did Naruto not seem fazed by the kunai, but he actually took a slash to the face without flinching!

There was now a long cut going down Naruto's eye that then cut across his cheek. But the thing that shocked Mizuki the most was that Naruto didn't seem to notice that his eye was damaged.

"Ah shit! Do you know how much of a pain it is to regenerate an eye?" He asked as he suddenly reached towards his eye and grabbed it.

"What the hell are you-" Mizuki was horrified that Naruto was ripping his eye out of his skull!

Naruto looked at the damaged eye in his hand before he threw it off to the side and looked up at Mizuki. And revealed his mechanical eye to him.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Mizuki said as he saw a red eye staring back at him.

"I am your death." He said as he charged forward and tackled Mizuki onto the ground taking advantage of his horrified state, and broke his spine in the process.

"GAAAHHH!" Mizuki yelled as he couldn't feel his legs.

Naruto just looked at him with pity at first. But he knew what to do with situations like this. He then pointed his finger out and Mizuki soon saw a small blade appear as he looked at Naruto with a shocked look. What was Naruto?

"You are terminated." Naruto said as he stabbed Mizuki through the skull.

Contrary to popular belief this was not Naruto's first kill, he had been forced to kill bandits when the Terminator took him out of the village to take care of his first kill. He spent most of his time vomiting after that. But he got over it within a week. And now, as Mizuki was dying, he didn't care.

He then looked over to the forbidden scroll and put it on his back.

"Might as well go return this." He said but then he remembered how his eye was exposed.

"Shit! Better make a quick trip to the bunker." He said as he didn't want anyone to know about his eye, or the truth about him.

Mizuki may have found out, but he was dead now. So his secret was safe as long as he made it to the bunker so Skynet could fix his eye.


End file.
